


Thigh Highs

by trulytheonejas



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulytheonejas/pseuds/trulytheonejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written while Zendaya was in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“Have you lost your damn mind?!”

She couldn’t even take him seriously as she giggled loudly, despite her drooping eyelids and the darkness surrounding her meaning it was time for her to follow suit and head to bed like her father and Law. But, Val.

“What, Val?”

“The boots, babe, the boots.”

Zendaya watched him through her iPhone that she held above her face as she laid under the covers of her hotel room bed. “What about them?” She continued giggling, knowing too well what he was getting at but seeing him run his hand through his bed hair, struggling to form full sentences was amusing for her after her long day in Paris.

“Stop laughing,” he groaned and rubbed his face in order to hide the grin threatening to take over his face. Her smiling face never failed to be the highlight of his day.

“You’re just so funny,” she said before yawning.

“I’m serious, babe. you can’t go out like that wearing those boots.” His serious facade crumbled entirely. How could he possibly be serious when looking at that face? Makeup free, slightly exhausted, but completely emotive. And her yawn did something to him, warming his heart because even though she could be sleeping after the busy day she’d had, she made time for him.

“But, why?” Zendaya pressed him, smugly. 

She watched as Val glanced around him before he leaned in closer to the phone, whispering, “You know what they do to me, babe. You see I couldn’t even stop myself from commenting on that picture.” He raised his eyebrows, staring intently at her.

“Yeah, smart move there.” She rolled her eyes, jokingly. “Where are you even?” she wondered lazily, purposely ignoring his comment about the boots.

“I’m at the studio, taking a break from rehearsing with Tamar. But back to what’s important, the boots.”

The side of Zendaya’s mouth quirked. “They just went well with my outfit, Val.”

She received a scoff him from him at her feigning of innocence. “Yeah, too well for the whole world to see.” 

Zendaya squinted her eyes just a bit and bit her lip just the way she knew he liked it, murmuring, “But it was for you, Val. I wore them for you.”

Because she knew he had a thing for the thigh highs.


End file.
